


Is This Good?

by LostxVerse



Series: Lost Verse [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), vampire - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostxVerse/pseuds/LostxVerse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely set in the world of The Vampire Dairies and The Originals. A one shot dedicated to two OC's Vie and Zane (a werewolf and a witch) set years after the show's current run time.  A one-shot in which Vie finds out she's pregnant, and has a bit of a melt down. Part of the Lost Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Good?

Violetta had come a long way in the past five years. She no longer ran from every little thing that made her nervous, and she stood and fought over half of them. Some would argue that not fighting every problem that came up wasn’t good enough, but when you took someone who was broken, damaged, and had a history of running away and got them to over half? You sometimes had to give them a break of encouragement. If you didn’t, you ran the risk of them running away from every problem again, and just like that the work put into them is suddenly washed away from one bad decision.

It led her to this moment in time. She had hidden herself away in the bathroom, hiding from her husband. She’d honestly hoped he hadn’t been home, but luck had spit in her face. It seemed to be doing that a lot lately. If luck wasn’t spitting in her face she wouldn’t be sitting on the floor, against the bathroom door waiting for a timer to go off to let her know if she was pregnant or not. In theory being pregnant wasn’t a bad thing for her. She was twenty-four, almost twenty-five, she was married to her best friend and both of them had stable jobs to be able to support what they needed. Plus, he had money and she came from a rich family. No matter how much her father disliked her husband, he cared for her too much.

That had been a mess, the marriage. The first time Violetta’s father had met Zane, he’d come and asked her what she wanted to make him go away. Her father had thought Zane was some ploy to get something from him, and the thought had been laughable. Zane had been her best friend since she was sixteen, and that was much longer than her father had even been in her life. He knew her on a level no one ever would, and she’d promptly told her father where he could go. It hadn’t been pretty, but even worse was that she hadn’t told Zane. How do you tell your best friend that you aren’t even technically in a relationship with(it was a strange shifting time) that because he’s a witch and she’s a werewolf her father doesn’t approve of the friendship, much less anything else. 

Yet, she’d still gotten married. Her father was still in her life, unable to lose her now that he’d finally started to develop a bond with her. Nowhere in there did she sign up for children. Some would say it was implied, but the thought of children scared the daylights out of Vie. She was entirely too rough, and what if she forgot to feed it? That would be all anyone knew her for; the mother who dropped and forgot to feed her baby. Her older cousin had a one year old, and she’d not held him once. He was adorable, and she loved him dearly, but she was afraid if she touched him she would break him. It was just what she did. Which was why she hadn’t said anything to Zane when she’d walked past him with her plastic bag full of incriminating things and had holed herself in the bathroom. She was scared, and had no idea what to do about it.

Her phone went off, indicating that it had been the proper amount of time. She couldn’t force herself to look at the test, though. What would she do if she was? She purposefully never brought the subject of children up around Zane, and he hadn’t explicitly said either way. Probably out of fear of what she would say, but still. What if he didn’t want this? Did she? What if he didn’t understand how scared she was? A million thoughts ran through her head. Why worry if there’s nothing to worry about, right? Vie picked up the test, sucking in a deep breath when two little pink lines stared up at her. She thumped her head against the door, letting out a groan. 

Luck was going against her in three’s it seemed, because two minutes later she heard a knock at the door. 

“Vie?”

Vie played with the bracelet she was wearing, debating what to do. Why did he have to sound so concerned? Why did he have to realize she’d been in here for too long? Why did he have to care so much? Her head swam, and she began to imagine what he would do when he found out.

Vie scooted away from the door, reaching and opening it while staying on the floor. A few seconds later Zane managed to inch himself in from the small opening she’d created. He looked down at her, raising a brow. He hadn’t seen her act like this in a long time, and it was somewhere he didn’t want to see her back.

“Everything okay?” He asked, leaning against the counter. She debated not answering.

“Not really. I think we have a problem. Not exactly a little problem, but a huge problem. Like the kind they write epics about and make people cry and just it’s just not good and I don’t know what to do.” Vie had a nervous tick when she was upset. It was something she carried over from her teenage years, and that was for her to speak incredibly fast and blur her words together. It was what she was doing now. Zane knew her, though, and had years of experience with this.

“And this problem is?” 

“A baby.” Vie spoke flatly, and refused to meet his gaze. There was a heavy silence between them, before she heard Zane let out a sigh.

‘Yeah, that is a problem.” Zane ran a hand through his hair, and the silence stretched back across them again. Vie felt her gut twist. “So this is just another thing that proves we keep fucking up.”

“Another?” Vie felt her voice soft, but she was wanting to yell. Her normal response was to yell, but it had been so long since they fought like that, picking at each other and being so heated. She felt lost, alone. Se was vulnerable with him, had been for a while, and she didn’t have it in her to be nasty like that. She’d given that to him, that defensive keep people away part of her and now it felt as though it was being thrown in her face.

“You can’t tell me this seems right anymore, can you? Come on Vie, you know as well as I do this isn’t working with us.” Zane spoke as though it was clear as day in the world, and perhaps in his it was. Her world was a completely different matter.

“What isn’t working, exactly? I thought we were working fine, I mean we are working fine, aren’t we? If this is a joke it really isn’t funny, and I’m trying to be serious and have a moment here.” Vie crossed her arms, standing up to her full height. Not that it was intimidating, but she could feel her hackles rising. 

“Of course you thought that, you are just so you. So selfish and so self-absorbed that you probably didn’t even care about what it would mean for me if you keep that thing.” His words cut her, and Vie felt lost and confused. Even when they’d fought, it hadn’t been like this.

“And what would it mean? Since I obviously don’t care and can’t possible know.” Vie’s words came out bitter, and that was more because she was hurt. Things were tumbling down an ugly road, and she had no idea what to do to stop it.

“That I’d have a kid with someone I don’t love anymore. Something that I can’t even stand anymore, and it would be one of the worst things to happen in my life, possibly just under our failed attempt at a marriage.” Vie reacted as if she’d been slapped in the face. Her face went blank, and her eyes stormed with rage and pain. How could he say that? How could he mean that?

“Tell me how you really feel, Zane. Don’t hold back. If that’s how you feel why is this even a possibility? Why stay with me, if not to be just as selfish as your accusing me of being.” Zane looked at her as if the answer was simple.

“I’m bored. With you, with my life, with everything. But that doesn’t mean I don’t have needs, and your crazy family would know if I did something out of line. God forbid. Which is a whole other set of problems. That’s all it ever is and was with you, problems. Now this? As if you hadn’t messed up my life enough…”

There was a gentle knock at the door, drawing Vie from her imagination. The made up scene disappearing instantly, and reminding her that Zane was still standing on the other side of the door. Okay, so if that was what she thought would happen nothing could be worse, right? She took a deep breathe, but this time didn’t open the door. She couldn’t, really. She’d always been strong, a fighter. Yet, in this moment she felt the weakest she had ever been. 

“Vie?” Zane’s voice was from the other side of the door again, more concern laced in the simple act of saying her name. Her mind was wrong, he cared. He had to, right? She took a deep breath, and tried to keep her hands from shaking. It wasn’t working.

“I’m pregnant.” There was a silence that stretched between them. Vie kept her eyes closed, willing her fears to be wrong. Hoping, asking, but still expecting him to freak out like she’d imagined. Finally he broke, and his voice was so much lighter than she expected.

“Are you going to let me in, or am I going to talk through the door?” Zane’s voice had an edge of amusement, and an emotion she couldn’t place. Vie paused, her heart thumping.

“Are you mad?” She wasn’t sure her voice had ever come out so softly, so weak. She wasn’t sure it was even her speaking anymore. Where was the spitfire? 

“Vie, open the door. Please.” Vie sighed, reaching up and turning the handle. She kept her face hidden as she heard it open, terrified to see his reaction. There was a moment of silence, and when she finally risked looking up she saw Zane crouched to stand in front of her. He had a wide smile on his face, and he actually looked excited. Maybe, just maybe, she could do this. “This is good. This is good, right?”

She saw the fear reflected in his eyes. The want for this, the happiness, but the fear was there. Did she think it was good? She had no idea. The thought of children scared her, made her want to revert to her teenage years and run away because she knew, just knew, she would mess this up. But he looked so excited, cared so much, that maybe she could do this. For him, with him, she wasn’t really sure. It wouldn’t be easy, and she wasn’t sure he knew what he would be signing up with for her. Sure, he’d made fun of the fact she hadn’t held Darius but they hadn’t talked about it. But, she let a soft smile tilt on her face. It didn’t matter, he was too happy with this. Too excited. “Yeah, I guess it is.”


End file.
